


The Plan

by Sarcasmqueen74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmqueen74/pseuds/Sarcasmqueen74
Summary: She walked out of their lives. Can Sam fix it so Dean can finally be happy?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one niggling in my brain. Flashback in italics. Hope you like it!

Sam hung up the phone with a smile on his face. This was going to work. It had to. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with Dean in this state. It had been weeks of him moping around, drinking way too much and hunting whatever he could to get his anger out. He missed her and so did Sam. Time for his brother to stop being pig headed and get the happy ending he deserved. Even if Sam had to trick him into it.

_It had been eight months since they had beaten God and_ _things had gone back to what passed as normal for them. She had fallen into their lives by accident while on a routine salt and burn. As soon as she and Dean had met, Sam knew it was meant to be. He could practically hear their hearts sigh. They were all pretty inseparable for almost a year when one day Sam could hear them fighting and she stomped past him with her duffel, up the bunker stairs and out of their lives. Dean wouldn't talk about it. He wouldn't allow Sam to say her name. He just drank and wallowed. Sam had tried calling her for days but she wouldn't answer. He knew where she was because he had tracked her phone but he figured he would give her space. But after a couple of weeks he had finally had enough of being in the dark and went to see her._

  
_She wasn't surprised when Sam showed up at her door. She was just surprised he hadn't tried sooner. She told him everything, how Dean had ended it, how he said terrible things to get her to leave. She said she knew why but didn't know how to make him believe it would all be okay, and Sam listened just as he always did. He was the best friend she could ever hope for. Sam and Dean were the family she had never had. When Sam came up with his plan she thought he was crazy. But when she heard about what he had found while snooping in Dean's room she decided to go through with it._

Dean came home from hunting yet another monster when Sam called him into the library. He was dirty and tired and just wanted a shower and a whiskey and to go to his room so he could try not to think about her and get some sleep. Heaving out a heavy sigh he lowered himself into a chair "Dude, what? I just got back."

"I got a case for us."

Dean shook his head, "No way man, get someone else to take it. I just want to crawl into the bottle and try and get some sleep. I can't sleep for shit since..." he caught himself and finished with, "you know."

Sam did know. That was the problem. "We don't have to leave until morning but there's no one else to take this one. Go to bed. I'll fill you in on the road."

Dean got up, grumbled "fine" and went off to his room. Sam really hoped his plan wouldn't backfire and make things even worse. He really just wanted Dean to be happy for once.

In the morning Sam had the car loaded and texted her to let her know they were on the way. Dean slid behind the wheel of Baby and pulled out of the garage without a word. Sam dared to ask, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much. A little, I guess. So what's the case nobody else could handle?"

"Some people have gone missing from this town without a trace. The only thing I could find that they have in common is they all go to the same church. So I figured we would start there."

"And why couldn't some other hunters handle this?"

"They were all busy or too far away."

"Really? Sam, we're driving three hours to get there. There was nobody closer?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess not."

Dean rolled his eyes, groaned and clicked on the radio and was quiet for the rest of the trip. After they finally arrived he pulled into a motel parking lot and got them a room for the night in case they needed it. After grabbing a shower and changing into their black fed suits they were ready to head to the church. Dean pulled into the church parking lot noting that it was pretty full. "Sam? Maybe we should come back later. I think there's something going on right now. Seems like there's a lot of people here."

Sam tried to swallow his doubts about his plan, "No, it's okay, I called ahead and they said there would be someone we could talk to." He sure hoped Dean was buying it. They approached the church doors and went inside. They were greeted by an older woman in a wildly bright floral print dress. "You must be the boys here for Father O'Malley. There's a wedding about to go on but you can wait in his office." She led them to a small office just outside the sacristy. Father O'Malley came in a few minutes later and shook their hands, exchanging glances with Sam. "Thank you for coming so quickly. This matter is of utmost importance."

"Of course Father." Dean said, "what can you tell us about what's going on?" The priest looked at Sam over Dean's shoulder and Sam gave him a small nod.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you." He said with a smile. He led them into the church full of people. Dean followed, confused as to why the Father brought them in here but as he looked around he realized he knew these faces. All of them. Donna, Jody and the girls, Garth and his family, other hunters he had worked with through the years, friends he had made while working cases. He looked over at Sam, "What the hell Sam?"

As Sam was about to respond Castiel and Jack came out from the same office they had just come from. Both men also dressed in black suits. Father O'Malley gestured for Dean to come stand next to him as Cas and Jack took their places next to Dean. Sam quickly ducked back out through the office to the front of the church where she waited. Dean swung his eyes back and forth in confusion as music started to play. Sam hoped Dean would hold it together for just a minute more and then the door opened. Dean's head swung toward the door and there she was. His mouth fell open at the sight of her. She took his breath away in her simple but beautiful white gown, her brown hair all pulled up on her head with little pieces framing her face. And her eyes. Her eyes locked right on his and never wavered. She slowly made her way down the aisle on Sam's arm toward Dean. When they reached Dean, Sam gave her a hug and whispered "Good luck, you can do this." Kissing her cheek he then moved to stand beside her.  
"Hi." She softly said to Dean.

"You look beautiful, " he said, "but what's going on?"

"It's time Dean. Time we got our happy ending. Screw the dangers, the consequences. I've waited all my life for you. I don't want to waste another minute. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I know you're afraid." Dean scoffed but she went on, "I know it Dean. I'm scared too but I don't care. You don't get to break up with me to keep me safe, I know what you were trying to do and I refuse to allow it. I was miserable without you and I won't let you push me away."

"Sam, a little help here?" Dean pleaded.

"Not gonna happen Dean. You deserve this. You deserve her. And everyone in this church loves you both and has your backs." Sam pulled out the ring box he found in Dean's room and handed it to him. "I know you love her and I know you thought about this or you wouldn't have that."

A single tear slipped out as Dean looked back at her. "I can't lose you. I won't survive it."

"You lost me when you pushed me away. How is that any better?"

"You'd be alive."

"So? I'd be alive but my heart would be broken and I'd be wrecked and alone. People die Dean. Why should we be alone and unhappy when that happens? I'd rather have one happy day with you than twenty unhappy years without you. So what do you say?"

Dean looked at her, over at Sam and around the room at all the faces of the people he loved. Cas put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I believe this is the part where you say yes."

Dean sent a glance and a half smile back at Cas. Opening the box he was surprised to see not only the engagement ring he bought for her but his mother's wedding band as well. Slipping the engagement ring out, he held out his hand for hers. "I loved you the moment I saw you. Please don't ever give up on me. Will you marry me?"

Now it was her turn for tears. "Yes! Yes of course I will marry you! I will never give up on you and I will always love you!" Dean slid the ring on her finger and turned to Father O'Malley, "I believe we're ready Father."

There were tears flowing from several of the guests as the Father took them through their vows and Dean slipped his mother's wedding band on her finger to meet the ring he'd bought her. When it was her turn, Sam handed her the other item he had in his pocket. Their father's wedding band glinted in the light of the church as she placed it on Dean's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your very smart bride." Father O'Malley said with a chuckle.

Dean sent him a wink and slid his hand up to cradle her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers. Her hands snaked up around his neck as she leaned into their first kiss as a married couple. The church erupted into applause and shouts of "about time".

When they finally broke apart Dean turned to shake Cas' hand and she turned to Sam, as he bent down to fold her into a hug she said, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all this."

"You never have to. It's totally selfish but I didn't want to lose you either and I definitely didn't want to put up with him the way he was. I love you sis!"

"I like the sound of that! I love you too Sammy."

Dean came up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her temple. "Give me a minute with my brother Mrs. Winchester?" Her insides gave a little tingle at the title and she turned in his arms giving him a quick hard kiss.

"You got it Mr. Winchester. Don't take too long. All our friends have quite the party planned for us and then off to our honeymoon." She said as she walked toward Jody, Donna and the girls with a huge smile on her face.

Dean pulled Sam off to the side of the church. "I don't know how you pulled all this off man but, thank you. How did you know about the ring?"

"I saw you looking at it on that job we did for the jewelry store owner. I didn't know that you bought it though, not until I found it in your desk. When she left and you were out, I went looking in your room for something to tell me what happened. You wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't answer her phone. Sorry I went through your stuff but you were so broken without her. I found that ring and I finally got to talk to her. She told me everything and then I got the idea. Can you forgive me for tricking you?"

"Forgive you? Sammy, I can't thank you enough for it! I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now. Mom and Dad's rings though. I didn't even know you had them. Thanks for that. It means a lot to me. I love you brother."

"I love you too brother!" Sam replied as he hugged Dean.

Dean looked down at the ring on his finger. He was still worried he might one day lose her but as he glanced around the church at all his family he thought there was nothing they couldn't handle together. He smiled as his wife (wow, his wife!) walked toward him holding out her hands for his. "You two okay?" She asked.

"Yeah we're good. I want to apologize for what I said when you left." She stopped him with her lips.

"No, no apologies are necessary. I know what you were doing and I know you thought it was right and to keep me safe. But we're better together and you know it! So, no more talk about consequences. Whatever happens we'll face it together. Now say it again."

"Say what again?" He asked with a smirk.

She looked up at him from under her lashes "You know."

Dean chuckled, "I love you Mrs. Winchester." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Now let's get this party over with so we can get to the honeymoon." He said with a wiggle of his brows.

She stared into his beautiful green eyes and said "There's nothing I want more!" Taking his hand she led him through the church to the party, nearly doubling over with laughter as she heard him whisper behind her, "We don't have to fly, right?"


End file.
